gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Event (Public Server II Event)
The end has come. You're turning green. Save yourself! Date & Time The event was planned to start at the 12th February at 7:30PM BST and was supposed to be 28 days long. But due to the lack of staff that day the event was moved to the 14th February at 7:30PM BST. The event was separated into different weeks; Locations There were approximately 10 locations: * Far West Hub (-1134 6560) * Military Camp (-4202 5388) * Zombie Beach (-4077 5103) * The Lab (-1300 -1940) * Lost Mine (-1300 -1940) * Mine Town (-4440 5140) * Doom Village (5785 5200) * The Deam TBC * The Island TBC * Vault (Final Event Location) Crates Crates were a rare drop form the event zombies. Some zombies would drop different types of crates. They could be opened only at the Far West Event Hub by the Custom Crates Opener. Crates would reward the player with rare or common drops, depending on their type. There are four different types of them: * Normal Crate * Rare Crate * Ultra Crate * Legendary Crate (only available as a drop from the Ultra Crate) Zombie Heart The Zombie Heart was an item that could be crafted from the villagers at the Far West Hub. Players who had this item in their inventory during the final event got the Zombie Charm Trophy. The zombie heart was difficult to get and required a lot of crafting. Dordir8 was the first player to craft this item, on the second day of the event! Recipes Far West Hub Bosses There were a total of 6 bosses in the event. All of them were very overpowered but all had a twist. Week 0: N/A Week 1: The Clock (Dead) Week 2: The Brain XBSOJOH IFBMUI QPUJPOT (WARNING HEALTH POTIONS) (Dead) Week 3: The Strength Week 4: Raff The Puppet Master Zombies There are different zombies in the different locations with special effects or overpowered weapons. Books and Info UNDER THE LAKE On the 7th of February this wiki page was updated. It revealed the possible location of a meteor. This sparked interest amongst the server so some people went looking for it. The meteor was found at -2318 -3450 by DragonEye3K. In the meteor was a book that read... This is a warning, you must not read. But if you want to find out then Please do pRoceed. I am a man whO does nothing but rhyme Really I cant sTop I just do it all the time. I bring you a message tHat may be horrIble and brand That a horrible plague has hit the land. It's a horrible thing, an undead curse And it will make you feel much Much worse. Your bones will crack, your brain will ache And the only way to cure it is to go under the lake. Two secret codes were in this message one being a message saying 'Protect Him' made up of capital letters and the other one being 'The Question Is Who Will Show' when you hover your mouse the final time 'will' is said. The book was written by ??? and titled 'Under The Lake'. ROPM Chapter 1: The Guardian On the 14th of February at the start of the Zombie Event _MoonMun_ found a book titled 'The Rise Of The Puppet Master' at The Deam. It read... Once upon a time billions of years ago Sparks was creating modules. He was excelling his creativity by creating all sorts of modules. Heart canisters allowed players to get extra hearts, boots of Ostara made wildlife burst and sole probes which let players capture monsters. He felt like he couldn't be stopped. He wanted to take it a step further. A module that created a protector to all players that tamed it. It was going to have the power of the Zombie and the strength of a wither. Sparks called it 'Saviour'. It was going to be the most powerful thing ever to be created in minecraft... But it backfired. Instead of creating something that would protect players he made artificial inelegance that's only goal was to destroy Gamemode 4. The creature messed with the modules. Soul probes killed players. Heart canisters gave people wither. Boots of Ostara spread a horrible plague. Gamemode 4 was going to shit. Sparks has to do something. He combined all 5 wands to make the Guardian Wand. This was the only thing strong enough to destroy the creature. Sparks used the wand to blast it out of existence. But he knew that one day it would return... ROPM Chapter 2: The Editor On the 21st of February, there was a zombie mini-event, with the discovering of the Lab and the Lost Mine. Inside past parkour and a maze was a toughened zombie, a boss, The Clock, upon each of his deaths (due to a glitch he spawned twice) he dropped a book to T0xicFury and Steamdictations, it was titled 'Rise of the Puppet Master' by the Editor. It read... Months had passed since Sparks defeated the Guardian and signs of its return began to show. One day every entity on the server was killed. Sparks knew this was the Guardian. He moved all the players to a safe realm whilst him and the other Mods fought it back into the rift. Sparks knew that the Guardian would soon return stronger and more powerful. He needed to save his people but he couldn't save them all. He created a safe 1.9 realm that only the most important people could enter. The patreons. People started paying Sparks money to get to this safe place and live in peace . But as more people left, the rift became weaker. The Guardian has one shot to make his return. He summoned a meteor to try and destroy all life. But it didn't kill anyone. Yet. The meteor created a virus that slowly spread. The virus created super zombies. Zombies that were more powerful than the usual ones. There were: Fisherman Zombies that would knock players into the deepest seas, Super Soldiers that would rop rare prizes and Ultra Zombies which were the first to be born but they were removed because Raff fucked up and showed everyone where it was so people went there to grind them and then Raff lost the command for them so #BlameRaff. Anyway back to the story. The zombies remained hidden among people until the Puppet Master's Clue was found. It was called 'Under The Lake'. And that is where our story begins... De-Coder Use this to decode messages. Credits * raffhawk09 - Creator of the event * ZombiesOnTheBus and Jonpot - Custom spawners and other non-survival things * dordir8 & Kroppeb - Building * MC ZombieSlayer & MrCocaCoda - Trophy designs * dordir8 - Zombie Event Logo Gallery Zombie1.jpeg|Zombies, zombies, zombies Zombie2.jpeg|The first vault room Zombie3.jpeg|The cave leading down to the vault Zombie4.jpeg|The zombies were very OP! Zombie5.jpeg|The participants Zombie6.jpeg|One of the ingredients to open the vault Zombie7.jpeg|The green water Zombie8.jpeg|Zombie themed skins! Zombie9.jpeg|One of the boats used to travel across the ocean in the event Zombie10.jpeg|People were happily taking selfies before they got obliterated by the zombies Zombie11.jpeg|The FAR WEST Hub in the mesa Category:Monthly events Category:Public Server II